1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ESD (Electrostatic Discharge) protection circuit with multiple power domain, and particularly relates to an ESD protection circuit with multiple power domain, which can controls an internal circuit to be non-conductive with a power supplying line or a ground line while detecting an ESD signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, an ESD protection mechanism, which is always provided for an internal region of an integration circuit, always locates between an I/O pad and an internal circuit. However, the integration circuit may have a plurality of power domains, and an ESD phenomenon may occur at interfaces between different power domains. Also, in a high speed circuit, a gate oxide of a MOSFET is always thinner, thus a current may easily penetrate the oxide and damage the circuit. Some integration circuits may have ESD protection devices located in signal transmission paths of the power domains. However, such devices may cause the delay of signals and can not meet the high speed requirement of the circuits.